


Asgore tries out Anime

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore watches a particular anime as his first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgore tries out Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, Kill la Kill was my first full watch through as well

A loud crack rang through the apartment as Alphys broke the ice from the tray, sending them clinking into her glass. Light crackling came from the rapidly heating cubes as she filled the cup with lemonade. Even though she had spent the last few decades of her life in Hotlands, the surface’s hot summers took a lot out of her. She took a small sip and let out a sigh as she sat on her couch, flicking through the stations for something to watch. Over three hundred channels and nothing good on. A real shame.

Just as she was getting bored of clicking through channels, she heard the familiar sound of her ringtone. She checked it, expecting it to be Undyne calling from her break. Instead, it was her old Boss, Asgore.

She swiped to answer. “Hey Asgore, what’re you calling about?”

“Hello Alphys,” He responded. “Just wanted to call you since I decided to watch my first ‘anime’ today.”

Her face broke into a smile. “That’s great! How was it?” Finally, she had someone besides Undyne to talk about her favorite pastime.

“Oh, I’m watching it right now,” he said. “The name is… ‘Kill la Kill?’ Hmm, odd name” The name repeated in Alphys’s head. Kill la Kill. The three words sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it. She shrugged it off, figuring nothing that bad could come from it. Alphys could hear some faint Japanese at the end of Asgore's receiver. ‘At least he’s not watching the dub,’ she thought to herself, snickering a little bit. She heard a “Whoa” and some chuckles from the other line. At least he was enjoying himself.

“I can see now what Frisk was saying about anime. This is great!” She could almost imagine the cheery smile stuck on Asgore’s face as he watched the screen. The show continued on, with him making side handed comments as it went.

“Huh, a talking shirt, that’s pretty neat.” There was that feeling again. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t summon what it was. She came to realize that while she was busy pondering, she had completely tuned Asgore out. She got up with the phone to get a snack, and to help stop her worrying.

She was holding a small bowl when she heard through the phone, “She’s in the boxing ring.”

The bowl fell to the floor, food spilling everywhere. She finally remembered what Kill la Kill’s main plot and what gimmick it had. She just barely managed to yell “Make sure Frisk isn’t in the room!” before she heard him gasp.

“Oh…” spat an exasperated Asgore. The show was still present in the background, the sounds of battle ringing out. Alphys stood still, the phone pressed up against her cheek as she waited for the old king to recover. She heard the sound of the ending and asked in a meek voice, “H-Hello? Asgore are you alright?”

“That…” He said, catching his breath, “Was AMAZING! I had no idea how great anime could be!”


End file.
